1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tie clip, and particularly to a tie clip to be attached on the back side of a tie by using two symmetrical chains. The tie clip is to be attached to a front opening of a shirt through a clip opening of the tie clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structure of a conventional tie clip usually comprises a decorative panel, of which one end is bent back to form a closed-bent plate; one end of the closed-bent plate is connected with a clip arm through a pivot, which is mounted with a return spring. In real use, an opening formed by means of the decorative panel and the clip arm will clip the tie to a front opening of a shirt. The tie clipped to the front opening would have more or less wrinkles or folds upon the user moving; a portion of the tie between the user's neck and the clipped point might protrude out or have wrinkles upon the user sitting on a chair in a manner inclining forwards. When the user sits right vertically on a chair, the front opening of a shirt might have wrinkles, or the tie clip might become oblique or clip at a wrong position as a result of the tie being pulled by the tie clip.
Another prior art is the tie tack, which comprises a chain; one end of the chain is connected with a ring-shaped hook mounted on a button of a shirt, while the other end thereof is connected with a tack button. After the tack is put through a tie, the tack button will clamp the tack; then, the ring-shaped hook is fastened to a button of a shirt. Such a tie tack is usually limited with the position of shirt buttons. When such a tie is put on a shirt, the position of the tack would cause the ring-shaped hook to move up or down to find a right button. The chain will provide a buffer effect for the tie to swing within a given space upon a user moving; such a tack would damage a tie after repeatedly stinging through the tie.
Still another prior art has been developed for overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks, i.e., a bow-shaped frame, of which both ends are connected with two chains; the other ends of the two chains are connected with a decorative panel. The mid-point of the bow-shaped frame has a hook to be fastened to a button on a shirt. After the hook is fastened to a button, a tie can be put through a ring formed with the chains and the decorative panel so as to provide the tie with a buffer space to swing upon the user moving; in that case, the tie would not have wrinkles, and would not be pulled tight or swung too much; the aforesaid prior art is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 79208263; however, such a structure is unable to adapt to a shirt with a series of invisible buttons; further, as a result of the position limit of the buttons on a shirt, such tie clip is unable to fasten on any part desired of a front opening.